


Hungering

by Lunarelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Malfoy Manor, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarelle/pseuds/Lunarelle
Summary: Lucius finds Narcissa napping on the couch.  He wakes her and... smut happens.





	Hungering

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I want to read a smutty fic that hits all the points I need at one particular moment. I wasn't able to find what I was looking for, so I wrote it. I wrote it back in 2014, editing it just a little now. I had nowhere to post this until now.

The sun was starting to set at Malfoy Manor. The white peacocks in the yard gave a cry, signalling the end of the day, and causing Lucius to look up from the letter he was currently writing to a contact in the Ministry of Magic in Ethiopia. He glanced at the clock on his desk, unsurprised to see that it was nearly seven o'clock and that he had spent more than four hours in his study. Narcissa hadn't come to bother him, so he surmised that she might have gone shopping again – she'd been doing that far too often as of late. Deciding to finish his letter later, he put down his eagle quill and stretched before getting to his feet.

He walked out of his study, intending to walk down to the kitchen and grabbing something to eat, but stopped in the living room archway, entranced.

Narcissa lay there, asleep on one of the couches, and looking so beautiful it made his heart hurt. Her long blonde hair fanned out behind her, making him want to touch it. He wanted her suddenly, realizing with a pang that he hadn't spent enough time with her lately. Why was that? He'd been busy since the Dark Lord had come back, busy enough to neglect his family duties, but neither Narcissa or Draco had complained, both understanding that his duty as a Death Eater came first.

_That's so wrong, though. My duties to my family should never be eclipsed by anything or anyone. I love my wife. I know I don't show it often enough, and she's probably unhappy._

Quietly, he walked to her, kneeling down and brushing back a soft lock of hair from her face. He kissed her tenderly, not wanting to wake her, but hoping she would anyway.

"I love you," he whispered to her. "I should tell you that every day..."

She stirred, opening beautiful grey eyes, and smiled upon seeing him, "Lucius..." She blinked. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven."

"Oh... I'm sorry, I haven't made dinner..." she sat up quickly, and made to stand, but Lucius held her back.

"Whoa, calm down. I can make dinner if you want." He sat next to her, keeping a hand on hers and using his free hand to stroke her face. She closed her eyes at the touch, her breath hitching in her throat.

"You... you can't really cook, Lucius," she said, swallowing with difficulty.

"I still know how to grill a steak."

She considered it, then nodded, "True, you always made the best steaks Draco ever had."

He smiled, missing his son all of a sudden. He generally liked it when Draco was at Hogwarts, glad to have some peace around the house, but he wondered now why he'd ever thought such a thing. Why would he want to be separated from him?

"Are you all right?" Narcissa asked him.

"Yeah. I guess I miss him."

"He'll be home for Christmas in a couple of months," she said, running a finger through his hair. "I know it's a long time."

"It is," he replied thoughtfully. "I can't remember the last time you and I made love."

Momentarily surprised, Narcissa stared at him, "I'm sorry?"

"It's weird, isn't it? We're married, and I can't remember the last time we made love. I shouldn't even have to think about it, but I can't remember." He shook his head, "Hell, I can't even remember the last time we really kissed."

"Lucius..."

"Am I a bad husband?"

"No!" Narcissa looked at him directly. "No, sweetheart, you're not a bad husband. You love me, and I know that. You've just been busy, that's all."

"I should never be too busy to be your husband. I'm sorry, Cissy."

He hadn't called her 'Cissy' in years, and it completely overwhelmed her to hear him call her that now. She tried to think of something to say, but nothing came, so she kissed him instead, pressing her lips against his.

Lucius made a sound of surprise, but immediately wrapped his arms around her, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. Oh, he hadn't done that in much too long and it excited him beyond belief.

 _How could I have forgotten this,_  he wondered, holding Narcissa even tighter,  _forgotten what it's like to kiss my wife this way?_

He repositioned her so that she straddled his hips, never breaking their kiss. She moaned, pressing herself against his chest and grinding a little against him. He saw stars, his member hardening so quickly he gasped.

Narcissa slid off his lap, unclasping his robes along the way and pulling them over his head quickly, leaving him only in his black boxer briefs. His erection, enormous by now, was clearly visible beneath the fine cotton material, and Narcissa leaned down, kissing it gently, then pulling the boxers down with her teeth, slowly freeing it.

Lucius's breathing was labored. He wondered just how long he'd be able to take his wife's teasing, but just as the thought occurred to him, she parted her lips, sliding her tongue over him.

"Cissy..." he breathed.

Long as it had been, Narcissa remembered her husband's reactions perfectly. She licked the underside of his cock, feeling the vein there pulsing on her tongue, before taking him into her mouth and beginning a gentle suction. Lucius's fingers tangled themselves in her hair, an invitation to quicken the pace, which she accepted at once.

She hadn't deep-throated Lucius in years, and wasn't fool enough to try it now, but she took as much of him inside her mouth as possible without triggering her gag reflex. Using just the barest hint of teeth to drive him insane, she moved away before kissing and licking every inch of his cock, and cupping his balls in her hand. He shivered when her hand and mouth switched places, as she sucked first one ball into her mouth, then the other, then both. Her tongue worked miracles for him, that much she'd always known, and she'd missed the taste of his sex so much that she was ready to keep going all night.

"Honey... Cissy, wait..."

Pulling her mouth away from him, but keeping her hand in place, she looked at him.

He grabbed her, kissing her hungrily and untying her robes so that they fell from her body. Nearly ripping her underwear in his haste to remove it, he sucked one nipple into her mouth, hearing her gasp of surprise and wanting more of it. He brought his hand between her legs, feeling wetness there, and pushing two fingers inside her.

She hissed, spreading her legs further for him as he gently rubbed her open. She was tight, and his cock jumped, wanting to be in there right away, but he didn't want to hurt her.

Releasing her nipple, he picked her up, laying her on the couch and bending down between her legs. She said his name when he pulled his fingers out of her, using his tongue there instead. Her hands found his, holding them tightly to keep from screaming. But he wanted to hear her, so, he covered her clitoris with his mouth, sucking hard.

" _Oh!_ "

The cry was loud and, while his eyes were closed, he knew she was tossing her head from side to side, biting her red lips.

" _Lucius..._ "

He moved back reluctantly, gabbing his wand, which had fallen from his robes, and performing a lubricating spell on the two of them.

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he moved forward, penetrating her slowly, inch by inch, stopping every once in a while until he was completely buried inside her. She made a tortured sound of need and pulled him down for a kiss.

He began to move, gently at first, letting her get used to him again. She gripped him tightly, and he was reminded of their very first time together, when she'd been so terrified she'd nearly fainted in his arms. "Are you all right?" he asked, licking a trail of sweat from her cheek.

"Oh, yes..."

_I can't believe we haven't done this in so long..._

Narcissa picked up his rhythm easily, wrapping her legs around his waist to bring him even closer to her.

"I love you..." she whispered.

"I love you, too," he said to her, kissing her again and covering one of her breasts with his hand. Her body was still absolutely superb, and he promised himself to make love to her much more often, just so that he could have a chance to see it.

"Let me ride you," she begged him.

She'd always loved being on top, enjoying the feel of his eyes watching her constantly. Sliding himself out gently, he switched positions with her, relishing the sensations that coursed inside him when Narcissa impaled herself on him. She rode him well, arching her back and reaching behind her so that she could cup his balls as he moved in and out of her.

"More..."

At those words, Lucius wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her and beginning to buck, hearing his balls slapping against her ass. Narcissa whimpered, fastening her lips to his collarbone to keep her emotions in check. But it was no use. He flipped them over, beginning to thrust in and out of her with as much force as he could muster. Their cries echoed across the empty house as they brought each other close to orgasm. Narcissa raked her long nails down Lucius's pale muscular back, wanting to come but wanting this to last as long as possible. It hurt, but she wanted so much more,  _needed_  so much more than this. She wanted to make love for hours, days... wanted to feel him inside her forever.

"Can you hold on?" he asked, a drop of sweat falling from his temple onto her face. He was too close to the edge to wait much longer, the perfect fit of their bodies nearly driving him out of his mind.

"No... Lucius, I don't want to come..."

Stilling his hips for a moment, he laughed, burying his head in her shoulder, having completely forgotten what she was like while they were making love. "Don't worry, we're not done yet." And he began again, this time at such a quick pace that Narcissa was rocked to her core. She screamed as her orgasm hit, causing her spine to shatter with pleasure and her muscles to contract around Lucius so that he came as well, trying to keep quiet, but failing as he emptied himself inside her.

"Oh my God..." she whispered, shaking. She couldn't seem to get her breath back. Lucius collapsed on top of her, breathing just as hard and kissing whatever skin was closest to his lips.

"Give me a minute," he said. "I'll take you to bed and we can do this all over again..."

"You're exhausted..."

"Exhausted, huh?" He snapped his hips twice, hard, and Narcissa screamed again. "I can make love to you for another three hours."

"Oh, do it, please... please Lucius, do it..."

He pulled out of her and she moaned, tears running down her cheeks. "Shh, honey." Managing to stand without falling right back down to the couch, he picked her up, carrying her upstairs as she held onto him, still crying.

"I love you so much..."

"I love you," he replied, setting her on the bed. She didn't let him go, so he climbed on top of her, kissing her deeply until her tears had subsided.

"You have no idea how much I missed this," she whispered to him when he pulled away.

"Why on Earth didn't you say anything? I never meant to neglect you."

"You didn't. You've just been –."

"That's not an excuse. You should have come to me as soon as you needed me."

"I will next time, I promise." She ran a finger over his shoulder, "Are you going to make love to me again?"

He smiled, "I said I could make love to you for another three hours, and I meant it. Unless you'd rather do something else."

The predatory look in Narcissa's eyes was answer enough.

**End**


End file.
